Son Majordome, Physicien
by ExyRo
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE KOHEI TAKANO "His Butler, Physican"/ AU où Ciel souffre d'asthme et est constamment agressé par les pervers de la ville. Sebastian est un très bon médecin avec un grand coeur. Quand ils se rencontrent enfin, quelles sont les chances qu'ils tombent amoureux? SebasCiel yaoi, T pour l'instant. (Résumé merdique T T désolé)
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens gens! Donc voilà j'ai décidé de traduire une fiction SebasCiel qui me plait bien de Kohei Takano "His Butler, Physician" et je pense qu'elle mérite d'être plus célèbre, notamment du côté français. Bien sûr l'auteur m'a donné l'autorisation de la postée ici.

Disclaimer: L'histoire est une oeuvre de Kohei Takano, je ne fais que la traduire alors si vous aimez, postez une review ici et je lui enverrais par MP, traduit ou allez directement le lui dire, en anglais bien sûr (elle ne parle pas français). Les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso bien sûr.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive est juste un garçon. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Alors pourquoi se sent-il comme si tout le monde existaient pour faire de sa vie une misère ?

Il a déjà eut assez de difficulté, alors qu'il n'a que treize ans. Ses parents sont morts dans un incendie volontaire. Al police n'a aucune idée de qui a fait ça. Ciel fut laissé seul, sans domicile, sans famille et sans vision dans son œil droit. Il vivait donc avec son -effrayant- cousin, qu'il appelait Undertaker. Ils vivaient tous deux dans un appartement, à côté de la morgue où travaillait Undertaker -d'où son surnom.

A présent, il marchait en direction de l'école. Comme d'habitude, Undertaker lui avait donné quelques biscuits en forme d'os pour le petit-déjeuner et était en retard, pour ne rien changé.

Quand il arriva à Weston High, son école, Aloïs Trancy, un égocentrique de populaire vint le saluer, comme à l'accoutumé. C'était devenue sa triste routine.

« Cieeeeeeeeeeel ! Salut, roucoula le blondinet.

- Trancy, salua à son tour Ciel, en essayant de l'éviter et de se diriger vers sa salle de classe avant d'être de nouveau en retard.

- Pourquoi tu es si pressé ? Tu pourrais rester ici avec moi tu sais, répliqua Aloïs en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

- Je vais être en retard, donc si tu veux bien m'excuser-, essaya de prévenir Ciel.»

Mais il échoua. Il sentit une compression ferme sur son extrémité arrière* tandis qu'Aloïs tentait de mordre son cou. Le bleuté se résolut à écraser sa main dans la tête du blond et se dégagea de sa prise, avant de courir jusqu'à sa classe en criant à l'attention de son agresseur :

« Pas aujourd'hui, Trancy ! »

_'Un pervers de moins, pensa Ciel, qui sait combien il en reste.'_

Il essaya tant bien que mal de réguler sa respiration tout en courant dans les couloirs. Tous les jours, il était victime d'agressions sexuelles par un grand nombre de personnes et à chaque fois, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade et son souffle s'accélérer. Les crises d'asthmes étaient fréquentes chez lui et il était donc forcé d'emporter un inhalateur et un de rechange -au cas où il perdrait l'autre ou qu'il se le fessait voler- avec lui. Heureusement, il n'avait pas besoin de cet objet pour cette fois.

Personne ne savait pourquoi il avait si peur à chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait quelque chose de ce genre et tout ce qu'ils fessaient était de le regardé bizarre pendant quelques instants. Personne ne savait à part lui.

Tout était en relation avec le jour où ses parents furent assassinés, quand il avait dix ans. Il se rappelle de ce jour comme si il était attaché à son âme par un couteau de sang. Les images de ce jour maudit refirent surface :

_« Choper le gamin et brûler la maison, hurla un étrange homme encapuchonné alors que ses compagnons pénétraient dans la demeure des Phantomhive. »_

___Une expression à la fois de terreur et d'indifférence déforma le visage de Ciel. Il regarda les cadavres ensanglantés de ses parents avec des yeux vitreux. Il fut soulevé par deux bras poilus et jeté sur l'épaule de l'étranger._

___Il força ses membres à se défendre et à crier, n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne sortit. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il regardait juste les hommes avec des capes asperger sa maison d'un liquide malodorant et brûler sa maison._

___Il fut amener, Dieu sait où, par ces horribles personnes. Il l'enfermèrent dans une petite pièce sombre pour une quantité indéterminable de temps. Tout bougeait si lentement. Ciel se sentait comme si on détachait petit à petit son âme de son corps._

___Quand les hommes revinrent, ils le touchèrent tous à tour de rôle. Leurs mains calleuses caressaient sa peau douce et il recevait des coups avec de faibles gémissements. Son âme s'enfuyait de plus en plus que les secondes avançaient. Mais ça devint pire quand il expérimenta la plus grande douleur jamais imaginée, encore et encore. Ils le violaient et ont souillé son innocence. La douleur était inimaginable._

___Quand ils eurent fini, ils le relâchèrent quelque part en ville, où la police continuait ses recherches pour trouver Ciel. Il le trouvèrent peu après. Mais pendant ce temps, son âme avait déjà totalement pris la fuite._

_Tout d'un coup, Ciel s'effondra contre un mur du couloir, le souffle coupé. Sa main pâle chercha désespérément son inhalateur dans sa poche, et il sentit rapidement le froid de l'objet, qu'il porta à sa bouche. Heureusement, personne n'avait été témoin de ce moment de faiblesse._

Il passa en premier temps à la vie scolaire, un peu plus en retard que d'habitude. L'éducateur lui donna un petit papier rose et il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Sa matinée se passa tranquillement.

Le déjeuner passa et Ciel transpira légèrement, en se remémorant dont il s'était souvenu récemment. Il mangea son déjeuner, de la nourriture pauvrement préparé par Undertaker et dont il ne savait le contenu. Son prochain cours était Latin.

Si il avait bien écouté, les deux garçons assis à la table d'à côté parlaient d'un nouveau remplacent.

_'C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Faustus ? Peut-être qu'il sera mieux que ce vieux croûton, médita-il en quittant la cafétéria.'_

X~X~X

___'Putain, pourquoi ça devait tomber sur moi ?!'_

_Ciel était assis à la place que lui avait assigné le professeur remplacent, Monsieur Faustus, c'est-à-dire le premier rang._

_Au moment où Ciel était entré dans la salle, les yeux de son professeur s'étaient collés à lui, errant sur sa personne de temps en temps. Il léchait même ses lèvres d'une manière suggestive quelques fois._

Et au moment où ils passèrent dans leur cahier d'exercices, il demanda au bleuté de donner la réponse à une question :

« Quelle est la traduction pour la numéro quatre ? Toi, au premier rang, lève-toi et donne-moi la réponse. »

Ciel se leva et traduit la phrase, comme le lui avait demandé son professeur, et attendit qu'il lui dise de se rassoir.

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un long silence de la part de son instituteur. Il lui fallut un long moment avant qu'il n'ouvre enfin la bouche en répliquant un simple :

« Hmmm »

Le ton grave qu'il avait employé fit frémir Ciel.

« Il..il y a un problème, Monsieur Faustus, demanda ce dernier. »

_'Putain, pourquoi j'ai bégayé ?!'_

« C'est _professeur_ Faustus. Phantomhive, c'est ça ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Tu passeras me voir à la fin de l'heure, _Phantomhive_. »

Il dit le nom de Ciel lentement, comme si il le poussait à sa limite et ses fines lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire -le plus perturbant que Ciel n'ai jamais vu. Il ressemblait à une araignée.

_'Merde. J'suis fini. Ce pervers va me violer. J'vais mourir, pensa le garçon alors qu'il essayait de ravaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.'_

Peu après, la sonnerie retentit et tout le monde quitta la classe. Tous sauf Ciel.

Ciel s'assit raidement dans sa chaise, en attendant que l'horrible personnage parle. Il fixa Ciel, ce qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait le manger. Ciel prit la parole le premier :

« Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur Faustus ?

-Ouui. Je voulais avoir une petite conversation avec toi, sur ton comportement avec tes aînés. Je suis ton professeur et tu te dois de t'adresser à moi en tant que tel. Es-ce que tu comprends, _Phantomhive_ ? »

_'Génial, il continue de dire mon nom bizarrement...'_

« Je comprends, _professeur_, répondit Ciel en accentuant le 'professeur', es-ce que je peux y aller maintenant, demanda-t-il, impatient de partir aussi loin possible de ce pédophile.

Tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent quand l'homme se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Oh non, Phantomhive. Je pense que ton manque de respect mérite une punition, ronronna son professeur.

- Une punition, monsieur ? »

Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux bleutés.

« Une punition »

L'homme en face de lui lâcha ces mots alors que sa main se dirigeait vers la nuque de Ciel, qu'elle releva afin que les deux soit face à face. Maintenant c'était sûr, il ressemblait vraiment à une araignée.

Pris au piège, le garçon pouvait sentir son cœur ralentir tandis que le visage pâle et narquois de son professeur se rapprocher de lui. Au moment au ses fines lèvres entrèrent en contact avec lui, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement. Son bras bougea sans qu'il s'en rende compte pour atterrir dans l'oeil de son professeur. Alors que le grand professeur était occupé à tressaillir sous la douleur, Ciel en profita. Il sauta hors de son bureau et commença à courir vers le premier endroit qui lui passa par la tête : l'infirmerie.

Il haleta et risqua un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Ce qu'il vu lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Faustus courait après lui.

Mettant toute son énergie dans ses jambes, il courut aussi vite que possible vers l'infirmerie.

Après quelques minutes de course, il atteignit enfin sa destination et referma rapidement la porte derrière lui.

Il la verrouilla et commença glisser sur le sol. Il se força à respirer lentement pour que l'air revienne dans ses poumons.

L'infirmière qui travaillait aujourd'hui scruta les environs pour voir un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus avec un cache sur l'oeil droit s'effondrer sur le sol de l'infirmerie. Paniquée, elle accouru près de lui et demanda :

« Mon Dieu, qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Respire ! »

Ciel regarda dans ses lunettes cassés et nota la manière dont elle avait déposé son naperon blanc dans ses cheveux rouges alors qu'il plongea dans l'inconscient.

* * *

*_He felt the firm squeezing on his rear end _: je suis désolée, je ne savais pas comment le traduire alors j'ai pris celle de google traduc' héhé.

Donc voilà, j'ai traduit le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant qu'il m'a plu. J'ai pas fais du mots à mots alors y a des expressions qui veulent à peu près la même chose que celles de la fic originale. Comme vous l'avez compris, l'infirmière c'est May Linn eheh. En tout cas, je posterais un chapitre traduit peu après sa sortie (enfin là j'vais bossé un max elle est en cours et elle à 15 chapitres pour l'instant T_T). Sur ce, salut, salut!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah que coucou les gens gens! Donc en vu que j'ai bien bossé, je suis arrivée à traduire la chapitre un et deux en une journée :likeaboss: donc bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à Kohei Takano, je ne fais que traduire tututu...

Warning: Rien à signaleeeer!

* * *

L'obscurité. Tout était noir et trouble.

C'était tout ce que Ciel voyait. Il devina que c'était l'intérieur de ses paupières et la lumière intérieur qui donnait cet effet. Il mit toute son énergie pour ouvrir ses paupières. Au fur et à mesure, sa vision devenait de plus en plus claire et ses sens plus aiguisés.

Il était sur quelque chose de doux et des voix peu familières se faisaient entendre.

Il ouvrit finallement les yeux et loucha au contact de la lumière. Il était allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

_'Oh super, j'ai du m'évanouir...'_

Dans l'infirmière avec le naperon blanc et les verres brisés et une vieille femme, qu'il reconnut comme étant la principale, parlaient pressémment.

"A ton avis, es-ce là une conduite raisonnable May Linn? Ce n'est pas un peu trop?

- Non. Vous auriez du le voir. Essouflé comme un gros loup, qu'il était. Il a besoin qu'un spécialiste s'occupe de lui."

- Dans ce cas, j'appelle une ambulance, répondit la principale avant de sortir de la pièce."

L'infirmière -May Linn- avança jusqu'à son lit.

"Ah! Tu es enfin réveillé! Tu m'as foutu une sacrée frousse, oh que oui.

- Désolé... Es-ce qu'elle a bien dit 'ambulance', demanda Ciel, inquiet."

si ils l'ammenaient à l'hôpital, ils appeleraient sûrement son tuteur et il n'avait définitivemment pas envie d'expliquer tout ceci à Undertaker.

"Oui, je pense que tu en as besoin. ces crises t'arrivent souvent, n'es-ce pas? Tu as toujours l'air d'avoir des problèmes respiratoires et peu après, tu as l'air mieux. je ne pensais pas que ça irais aussi loin, oh que non, répondit-elle alors qu'elle enlacait ses doigts de manière couplable."

_'Alors les gens s'en sont rendus compte. Je devrais être plus prudent, pensa-il.'_

Ciel voulut s'échapper à maintes reprises. Mais à chaque fois que Ciel voulu s'échapper, afustus l'attendait. Il était juste assez loin pour que personne ne le remarque à part Ciel. Son visage était une combinaison d'un sourire narquois et d'un air inquiet, probablement parce qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas attraper, et qu'il ne prévoyer sûrement pas de le faire.

C'est vrai. Ciel n'allait certainement pas expliquer pourquoi il courait ou pourquoi il s'était évanoui. De la façon dont il l'avait vu, il aurait juste causer un grand chahut, ils seraient aller devant un tribunal et ils n'auraient aucune preuve solide car il n'y aurait pas eu de témoins. C'était un enfant contre un professeur, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

Il fut emmené à l'arrière d'une ambulance en direction de l'hôpital "Queen Victoria's Hopital".

X~X~X

"Monsieur Phantomhive, demanda poliment une infirmière en entrant dans la pièce privée où il était.

- Oui?

- J'ai besoin que tu enfiles ça, dit-elle en plaçant des habits d'hôpitaux sur la chaise en plastique. Je te donnes un peu d'intimitié. Le docteur ne devrais pas tarder, offrit-elle en quittant proptemment la pièce."

ciel se déshabilla, tout seul, dans cette grande salle blanche et mis la blouse bleue que lui avait laissée l'infirmière. Ils étaient incomfortables et raides, et en plus, la salle était gelé.

Il se sentit nu et exposé tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la table-lit.

Il cru qu'une éternité était passée avant que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

Un vieux homme aux cheveux blancs et en uniforme de docteur tenant un presse-papier entra.

"Je suis le docteur Tanaka, se présenta-il."

Ciel hocha la tête pour le laisser continuer.

Il scanna les informations dans son presse-papier et continua:

"Tu souffrais de problèmes respiratoires puis tu t'es evanoui à l'école tout à l'heure. Es-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la cause?

- Non, c'est arrivé comme ça, mentit-il.

- Hmm, je vois"

Le vieil homme ne toucha que ses côtes et lui demanda de prendre une grande inspiration quelques fois. Il posa quelques autres questions sur ses problèmes de santé et si il suivait un quelqu'on traitement avant de conclure:

"Je pense que tu devrais voir notre spécialiste en respiration. Tu es très chanceux, mon garçon.

- Chanceux?"

Ciel ne savais pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Il avait des problèmes respiratoires méconnus par ce docteur. Comme aurait put-il être chanceux?

"Oui, ce docteur ne traîte pas n'importe qui. Il ne voit que des patients de sexe masculins afin de reduire la liste des patients. Il se trouve qu'il est aussi l'un des meilleurs spécialistes du pays donc tu peux imaginer combien de personne il devrait examiner si il n'avait pas instaurer cette petite règle.

- Je ne pense pas que ça fasse de moi quelqu'un de chanceux, se renfrogna-t-il pour toute réponse. Quel est son nom?

- Docteur Michaelis. Je vais t'arranger un rendez-vous le plus vite possible. L'hôpital t'appeleras quand il aura un trou. Jusque là, prends soin de toi, dit-il avant de partir."

Ciel se rhabilla et rentra chez lui avec un sentiment tout particulier à propos... eh bien de ce docteur.

_'En quoi est-il si formidable après tout? M'enfin, je ne devrais pas le voir avant longtemps étant donné qu'il a tellement de patients.'_

Mais il ne savait pas que leurs chemins se croiseraient plus tôt qu'il ne l'imaginais.

* * *

Yo la populasse, comment ça va? Comme pour l'autre chapitre, hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews que je traduirais pour en faire part à l'auteure! Sinon bah j'ai rien à dire :'(


	3. Note de l'auteure

Yo tout le monde, c'est Lizzie ! Juste une petite note de l'auteure pour vous dire que j'ai enfin acheté « Les 100 » donc j'vais pouvoir recommencer la réécriture !:) En ce qui concerne « That poor boy », j'ai quelques idées par rapport à la suite, j'les écriraient dans le bus, car oui, de mercredi à vendredi j'suis à Paris, donc pas de posts ! Pour « Son Majordome, Physicien » je pense à remplacer « physicien » par « médecin » comme ça devait normalement l'être mais jtrouve que « physicien » sonne mieux donc je sais pas... aussi, j'arrête la traduction et la reprendrais quand l'auteure aura fini la fic originale. Donc, voilà, passez un bon week-end (ou semaine) et j'vous dit à toute. Peaceeeee.


End file.
